Waves that calm the flames
by Flight2013
Summary: What if Peeta was crazy and wanted to kill Katniss? What if Annie never existed? What if Finnick fell in love with Katniss? Find out! Review please for faster updates :)
1. Chapter 1

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it for my enjoyment_

|**1**-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-|9|-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1|

_The famous Effie Trinket takes the stage, this time dawning an over the top hair piece that features some sort of wine glass shaped object. Effie then proceeds to pull on a daintily crafted glove that makes me want to gag._

_She steps up to the microphone, tapping it once. It protests with an angry shriek before some peacekeeper fixes the speakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the seventy-fourth hunger games. May the odds be EVER in your favor."_

_Effie then moves over to the bowl that houses the girls names, announcing her famous lines. "Ladies first."_

_Her glove covered hand reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. She returns to the microphone and un-clips the slip. "Primrose Everdeen!"_

**{X}**

_"Peeta Mellark!" Effie calls out to the disgruntled crowd._

_No, anyone but him._

_The bakers boy walks up to the stage, slightly upset but clearly happy._

_He's happy cause now he has a chance to kill me._

_I never knew what his problem was. But I know when It started._

_I was starving,it was after our father died. Unable to provide for my family, I sulked into the merchant district and dug through the garbage behind the bakery. Mrs. Mellark came out and yelled at me to leave. Destroyed, I wandered and collapsed under the tree._

_This was it, this was when I was going to die._

_A door slammed open and the bakers boy himself dashed out. He yelled vile things at me and spat at me._

_Refusing to cry I leaped up and dashed away, retreating to the woods._

_I managed to find one of my dad's bow and arrows, and using the last of my adrenaline from earlier I shot down three squirrels._

_Ever since the bakers boy has been trying to end my life._

**{X}**

Sitting at the dining table, right next to Mellark, was hell. He shot me another vicious grin just before Effie sauntered in along with a drunk Haymitch.

Our mentor took one glance at us, grinned widely, then turned and plonked himself down on a couch a few feet away.

"Well, this is Haymitch. Haymitch say hello to our tributes for this year." Effie attempted to gain control of the situation.

He simply lets out a loud chuckle and turns on the television.

Peeta chuckles darkly and announces he's going to turn in for the night.

Effie gasps, shocked. "Aren't you going to watch the re-caps of the reaping's?"

Mellark shakes his head and sends a death glare at me. "No. I know who I have to watch out for."

Then he leaves the compartment.

Haymitch gets up suddenly and is tugging me over to the wall. He squeezes my arms and I clench my teeth from the uncomfortable movement. "You've got muscles girl."

I nod, short and quick. "I've had... _experience_. Knives and bows. If needed I can probably do a few basic snares."

He quirks his eyebrow. "Survival skills?" In response I nod and he bites his lower lip before taking a sip from the drink he's holding. "Isn't difficult to see that boy wants to kill you. That's going to be a problem. Any idea why? Maybe you can apologize."

I shake my head sadly. "No I don't. Maybe you can find out but..."

"Okay. Here's the thing. I can see you both have a chance at winning, but you need to follow my every word." His words slur at the end and he begins to lean on me more.

"Tomorrow the stylist will be getting you ready for the opening ceremonies. Don't resist, it'll hurt but, let them do what they want to do."

He pats my shoulder before staggering away, not letting me say another word to him.

Effie then approaches me. "Are you going to watch the reaping's dear?"

I nod and let her guide me into another compartment.

Let's see my competition.

**{X}**

I'm dressed in a tight, black, form fitting suit with a cape billowing from the wind behind me. Peeta hasn't arrived yet but Cinna is staying with me. "You'll do great Katniss. Don't worry."

"I trust you Cinna. I hope you wouldn't burn me." I give a nervous chuckle and he rubs my shoulder soothingly.

Cinna leaves a few minutes before a familiar face shows up.

Finnick Odair.

The 'Capitol whore' if you believe the rumors.

And the photographs.

To my shock he comes straight over to me with a seductive smile on his face.

Once he reaches me he holds out his hand. "Sugar cube?"

I put on a stony mask and shake my head. "I don't like sweet things I'm afraid."

His grin widens. "You won't know if you don't try it." Then he plops a sugar cube into his mouth, making a show of licking his lips.

My arms fold over my chest and I raise my chin. "But that's the thing, there's no way in_hell _I'd ever want to try it."

Finnick's eyebrows raise. "So there is a specific location?"

I snort in disgust and gaze away from his deep sea green eyes. "Get out of my face Odair."

He grins victoriously before bowing and sauntering over to his own tributes. I roll my eyes as he seems to shake his ass in an alluring way.

Mellark arrives a few minutes later and soon we are both standing awkwardly.

He's dressed in the same kind of suit I am, but instead it's decorated with some kind of glitter that gives the illusion that he's on fire.

Cinna shows me how to light my outfit and the next thing I know I'm on the screens of Panem, outshining everyone.

My outfit is lit by flickering flames, completely outdoing any attention Peeta's outfit brings. Are the stylist _helping _me?

Once it's all over Petta turns to to me and narrows his eyes. "Nice going girl on fire." Then he jumps out of the chariot and rips off his cape.

When he enters the elevator my stylists begin gushing over me. Congratulating me and Cinna.

Cinna calms them down eventually and I'm riding the elevator to my floor alone.

It stops at district four's level and I groan.

_Please don't let Finnick see me. Please don't let Finnick see me. Please don't let Finnick-_

"Hey sugar!" Finnick grins widely at me and steps into the elevator.

I groan and step further from him. "Odair, why are you-"

"Haymitch wanted to see me." He grins and waggles his eyebrows at me.

Ugh. Gross.

"How about I _see _you instead."

I chuckle and turn to him with an amused expression. "How about you shut your fish-face and let me ride to my floor in peace."

"What exactly are you riding?"

URGH!

I stomp out of the elevator, thank gosh we arrived to my floor, and dash into my room.

Stupid 'Capitol whore' Finnick and his stupid eyebrows and sea green eyes.

**{X}**

"Alright seeing as Preta's being stubborn and eating in his room, let's talk about your strategy. I want you to show off in the training center, everything but your main weapon. Knives, survival skills and snares. I want you to join the careers-"

"No! I'm not joining _them_." I give a hard glare to Haymitch and he matches mine.

We continues staring angrily at each other until he raises his hands and sighs. "Fine! Ally with whoever you want. If you're going to play it this way hide all your skills. Stick to the survival sections." Haymitch gets up, taking his drink with him and leaves the dining room.

I sigh and rest my head against the back of my chair.

My eyes close on their own and I take deep, calming breaths. I hardly got any sleep last night because of the nightmares.

"Hey Everdeen." A condescending voice sounded from nearby and I opened my eyes.

"Mellark." The bakers boy sits down accross from me and bumps his fist against the table, once.

"So, I've decided not to hurt you until the games start. Just thought you should know."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks for being so _considerate _Mellark."

He grins maliciously and taps the table once more before getting up and leaving the room.

Letting out a shaky breath I go to the elevator where Effie is waiting with Peeta. We take the ride down to the training level and find a few tributes standing in a circle.

Once Atla has explained the rules to everyone we split off to go do our own thing.

Immediately the Careers from district one and two run off to the weapons station, along with Peeta.

They show off to each other and I'm pleased to see how inexperienced Peeta is with all the wepons. He seems alright with knives though and I take note of that.

I go over to the rope tying station and the trainer seems pleased. I show him what snares I'm capable of making and he shows me some more advanced ones.

There's a particular interesting one that can leave someone wrapped around a tree.

Once I think I'm capable of some of the realistic snares I move on to the edible plants section. The trainer easily see's how knowledgeble I am and let's me see the advanced pannel that lists all the plants and medicines.

I soak up all the information I can. Noting plants that heal burns, poisonous bites, cuts and other ailments.

Lunch is... interesting. The careers take up one end and I'm not surprised to see Peeta with them.

So he's joining the careers.

The rest of the kids sit in pairs or by themselves. I position myself as far from Peeta as possible, ending up next to some kids who I think are from seven.

We exchange some polite banter but mostly just eat.

Peeta doesn't brag as much as the other careers, but he does volunteer a few stories.

The awkward lunch finishes when Atla walks in and tells us so. I want to return to the edible plants station but there isn't enough time for me to stay in one place so I go to the shelter building and fire starting stations before we're sent away.

The training level is below district fours floor so of course, the elevator stops at four again. How does Finnick even know when I'm in the elevator? Like what the hell.

"Hi again Sugar. Miss me?" He grins seductively and leans on the wall next to me.

I don't even bother to step away from him, exhausted from all the survival things I'd learned.

"Of course. I missed seeing someone who annoys me more than my stylist."

Finnick let's out a whoosh of air and feigns hurt. "Why so cruel?"

"I'm really in no position to be nice Finnick... Sorry." Even if he is a jerk it doesn't mean I have to be rude. No matter how much I want to punch him.

Finicks smile falters for a split second. Was he only pretending to be seductive? But I thought-

"No, Katniss. I'm sorry." The elevator opens and Finnick leaves before I do.

What's with the 'Capitol whore'?

_Review please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it for my enjoyment_

|1-**2**-3-4-5-6-7-8-|9|-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1|

The second day of training is much better. As soon as I get down there the careers are fighting over something. The boy from two whose name I believe is Cato, is shoving the boy from one. Marvel was it?

"You took my knife?" He shoved him against the wall.

The boy from one held up his hands. "No way man! I wouldn't touch it!"

They continued fighting and my gaze drifted upwards when a giggle sounded from the beams.

There, hiding in the shadows was the girl from eleven. Rue.

And she was holding Cato's knife.

After that interesting start I went to hand-to-hand combat. The trainer seemed glad to have someone other than a career.

It was clear I was pretty much entirely new to the subject. The trainer sent a pitied look my way before showing me some basic blocks and offensive maneuvers.

I was grateful. I mean this could save my life.

I ended up spending my whole morning with him and when I was done I turned to see Rue standing back, watching me.

Immediately I knew I was screwed. She reminded me so much of Prim.

Warmly I smiled at her, resulting in a small smile of hers being returned.

I followed her into the lunch room and sat next to her.

"Hello. I'm Katniss, district twelve." I place my plate down next to her.

She giggles and places her plate down. "I know. I'm Rue."

I smile at her and begin eating my food. "Hey. How did you get up on that beam before?"

She bites her lip in thought. Oh, I'm asking of her strengths. I'd need to be her ally for her to tell me that. "We can be allies if you want."

Rue's face lights up and she nods happily. "I'd like that. I can climb very well, my friends could never beat me in a race."

"Race?"

"Oh. There's a lot of tree's in eleven. I can climb them and jump from tree top to tree top."

Wow. Incredible, no wonder she resembles a bird so much. Always holding her arms from her body as though they were wings. "That's awesome."

She turns back to her food. "Yeah, as long as there's tree's in the arena no one will catch me."

We spend the rest of the lunch exchanging stories about her family. I learn about her older sisters and her friends from school.

I tell her about Gale and Prim just in time for lunch to end.

Rue and I decide it's best if we don't train together. Otherwise the careers may target both of us.

Really it's because I know Peeta will torture her just to get to me.

Let's just hope they didn't notice us at lunch.

Which I don't think they did. They're too self absorbed.

I spend my time at the spear and axe throwing stations, and some at the knife station, even though I'm fairly competent in those. Overall I could probably kill someone if they were standing still and like, ten feet away.

My ride back to my floor I already know Finnick will be joining me. I'm exhausted however and extremely messy from my training, so I hope he won't want to talk.

Of course when he enters he begins to smile seductively.

But he stops.

And just... Gives me a smile.

"Hey Katniss."

Startled, I stutter for a few moments.

He looks as though he wants to comment but he stops himself, instead waiting for me to calm down.

"Hey Finnick."

His grin widens. "No more Odair or fish-face?"

"No more fire girl?" I challenge back.

He chuckles and leans against the wall. "Touche'."

When we reach the floor he stops me from hiding in my room. "Do you want to have dinner on the roof and just... talk?"

Talk? Is that some kind of code-

"Finnick! Come on, I got some of that new wine from the store." Haymitch interrupts wrapping his arm around his soldier and guiding him away.

Screw it. "I'll meet you at seven. Bring food."

Finnick turns with an enormous grin on his face that's so bright I nearly squint.

**{X}**

When I enter the roof, dressed in a dress... Not because I like him or anything, just because it's polite. Right?

There's a blanket laid out on the ground and a picnic basket. Finnick is standing with two glasses of red wine in his hands. His eyes widen slightly when he see's me enter. "Um. Hey Katniss. You look lovely."

I blush and thank him, taking the glass out of his extended hand. "I wasn't sure what you would like. So I made you a Finnick-brand sandwitch."

I raise my eyebrows, curious. He reaches in and pulls out a sandwich, handing it to me. Our fingers brush and electricity surges through his touch.

He pulls back and turns away from me. After recovering I take a bite of the sandwich, letting out a quiet moan from it's taste.

Finnick burst into a round of snickers. "That good huh?"

I take another bite, as though contemplating it. "Not bad Odair."

He grins and leans forward, his breath brushes against my neck as he purrs to me. "That's not the only thing I'm good at doing."

Oh great. I shove him away from me and glare at him. "I don't know how you treat your _capitol _friends. But this is NOT what I was expecting when I came up here."

Finnick was being disgusting, and pushing things too far.

But it seemed I pushed him too far. "You're right Katniss. You DON'T know how I treat them. It's non of your fucking business."

He then began packing up the picnic things.

Why did I feel like I needed to apologize? "Finnick I-"

Finnick grumbles something unintelligent as he picks up the blanket. "Look I shouldn't have- Just. Calm down alright?"

He freezes and turns to me with teary eyes. What the hell happened?

"No I- Just never mind." He dropped the stuff and went to lean on the rail.

I took a tentative breath and crossed my arms, shivering from the cold wind. My sandwich laid discarded on the ground as I stood up and walked over to him.

"The Capitol expects a show Katniss. You'll understand someday. What I do- Well. Sometimes it's hard for me to stop _pretending_. I've changed Katniss, sometimes I can't be _me_. Sometimes I don't know who_ 'me' _is." He let's out a shaky breath.

I frown at his words and rub my arms, attempting to warm them. "So... what you're saying-"

"Can we not talk about that? Tell me what your plan is for tomorrow." Finnick turns then, his normal seductive grin plastered on his face.

I shiver and wrap my arms tighter. "Well. I'm going to show them my skills..." Could I tell Finnick about my bow work? What if he told his tributes the secret?

Odair frowned, then handed me his wine glass and took off his jacket. "Here. You're freezing."

My cheeks flamed pink as he wrapped the jacket around me. His hands rested on my shoulders for a long moment before he stepped back. "Um. Thank you."

"It's no problem. So what skills will you be showing the game makers?" I nestle into his jacket as he speaks.

A thought comes to me and I smile playfully. "You're not getting my secret that easily."

Wo- what was that Kaniss?

Finnick seems as stunned as I am, before composing himself and chuckling. "What if I promise another of my sandwiches after the scores are shown?"

I look up and bite my lip in thought. "Make it two of your sandwiches and I want a secret of yours as well."

He frowns. "But I have many secrets. Which one is it that you desire?"

"I guess it's up to you. Make it interesting though," I turn and grab my sandwich, taking a bite as I finish my thought. "Which reminds me. Why are you so _obsessed _over me?"

"I'm not obsessed with you."

My eyebrows raise and I send him an amused smile. "So, the elevator rides, the meeting before the opening ceremony and tonight were just_... coincidences_?"

He hides his 'Deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look with a look of arrogance. He changed so quickly... "Perhaps you're the one obsessed. I wasn't the one drooling when I tasted my sandwich."

I scowled and he grinned victoriously. Finnick won again...

**{X}**

It turns out waiting for your turn to show the people who will control your life for the next few weeks is... Boring. Peeta doesn't talk to me, instead sending harsh words and angry glares which I mostly ignore.

Eventually it's finally Peeta's turn to enter the room, he turns to me with a sadistic grin. "You're going to be the first one I kill." Then he enters the room.

Wo. Scary.

I chuckle and stand up, shaking my arms and stretching my limbs. I hadn't practiced with the bows, so I was hoping they wouldn't be too difficult to get used to. When I was called in I noticed Immediately how distant all the gamemakers were, chanting drinking songs or mumbling incoherently.

I step forward and cough. "Katniss Everdeen. District twelve."

My announcement gains a few of there gazes and I turn to find _my _bows. There they lay, the beautifully crafted silver fits snugly in my hands. I pick it up, testing the string and grip. It's more taught and the grip is not worn down, so it's uncomfortable in my hands. I pick up the arrow, noting it's sleek design.

I notch the arrow and shoot immediatly, aiming for the dummies heart.

But it plunges deep into it's thigh.

This brings a round of laughter from the gamemakers and I swear under my breath. I notch another arrow and try once more, aiming for the throat. It plunges just above in the dumies chin.

Once more and I finally achieve my goal. Straight through the dummies head.

I turn to the gamemakers, some applaud others are utterly uninterested in what I'm doing, instead they are oogling over a roasted pig.

Enraged I notch another arrow and shoot the wig off a gamemakers head.

They stare, speechless at me. I chuckle darkly and notch another arrow, shooting it straight through a gamemakers drink.

The glass shatters, the red liquid splashing all over the gamemakers clothes.

"Thank you. For your consideration." I bow and then dump the arrows and bow on the table before leaving and storming to my floor. Haymitch and Finnick along with Effie stand near the exit, awaiting my return, instead I push past them and hide myself in my room.

Finnick and Haymitch both take turns trying to draw me out of my room, but I ignore them both.

After an hour Haymitch gives up and soon Finnick stops knocking.

There's silence.

"Katniss. How about that secret?" Finnick calls in his seductive voice.

Suddenly an image of Finnick's waggling eyebrows flashes through my mind and I burst out laughing.

Finnick enquires far too innocently from the other side. "What's wrong? Did my flirtations fix your mood so quickly?"

I sigh and get up from the bed and shove the door open. Finnick's shocked form stands there and I pull him in and close the door behind him. I then proceed to collapse on the bed.

"They weren't watching me. None of them. All obsessed over some _pig_." I explain exasperated.

Finnick lies down next to me, crossing his arms behind his head. "Then I just... Snapped. I'm really not sure why. Maybe because Peeta had been annoying me so much before the session. But really I think it was just- Those men. They were going to control my life soon, and they couldn't bother to WATCH me, for ten minutes of their _fucking _lives."

"And so I shot an arrow at them. The first I used to take off a man's wig, and the other shattered a wine glass that a man held, spilling the drink all over him."

Finnick doesn't say anything. And neither do I.

All I can hear are Finnick's even breaths.

And then he burst out laughing, his deep laughs shaking the bed. "You... Shot... An... Arrow... At... Them?" Finnick struggled to get out.

I turned and faced his sea green eyes, my mouth quirking in a smile. "Two actually."

This only made him laugh harder and I found myself contributing a few giggles. "What... Did... They... Look... Like?"

"One fell over into a punch bowl. The others stood there with mouths wide open."

Finnick laughed for a few more moments before calming down and sitting up suddenly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two wrapped, square parcels. "Well Katniss. Seeing as you shared your secret, I think this is in due."

He handed over the fresh sandwich's and I grinned like a small child receiving a meal in the seam. I bit into it hungrily, pleased to find it actually tasting _better _than the others.

Finnick simply watched amused as I finished off the second. "I believe you owe me a secret as well."

He grins and leans forward. "You're right. I do," He takes my hand in his and rubs his thumb over it, sending tingles through my body. "Katniss, I think I quite like you."

"And that was a secret?"

The door opened and I suddenly realized how close our faces were. I pulled back, blushing. My hand also removed itself from Finnick's. "Katniss dear! You missed dinner, but we have a few minutes before the scores are shown."

I turn to Finnick, expecting him to follow me out. He shakes his head and gives me a sad smile. "I should return to my tributes. Katniss if I don't see you before the games start-"

Before he can finish I press my finger against his lips to silence him. "Don't. I'll see you soon Finnick Odair."

"I'll see you soon Katniss Everdeen."

_Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up :) P.S this chapter is over 2k :D Yay! Longer chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it for my enjoyment_

|1-2-**3**-4-5-6-7-8-|9|-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1|

I take my place on the couch hesitantly, spacing myself from Peeta as much as possible. Haymitch, bless his drunk ass, sit's next to me, blocking the boy's view of me. Effie mentions a few encouraging words and then Cinna and Portia enter, taking places on the other couch.

The screen flashes Capitols symbol and there Caesar Flickermen is, announcing a warm welcome to all of Panem.

Heymitch tried to get what happened in the session from me. But I didn't want to tell him, not until the scores were shown. _As if that would make any difference._

The boy from district one, Marvel, gains a nine, along with his district partner. Was it Glimmer?

Cato gets a ten, no surprise there. His district partner a nine.

The next few gain from fours to sevens, no one standing out except foxface. She get's a three. But there's just something about her...

Rue get's an eight and my mouth quirks smugly. _Nice job ally_.

Thresh from her district gains a ten. I knew he'd be one of the higher scores, his size alone could gain him a nine.

Finally there's my face and I take a deep breath in waiting to see what score I would get.

Cinna squeezes my hand, but he has no idea of the mess I made in-

"And Katniss Everdeen from district twelve recieves a score of... Eleven!"

I feel like everything around me happens in slow motion. Effie and the stylist jump up, shouting praise. Haymitch get's up and slaps me on the back. But that reveals Peeta.

And he sends me a look of... Pride?

What the hell!

"Everyone quiet. Peeta's turn now." Effie hushes everyone just in time for Caesar to announce a ten for Peeta.

the first thought that comes to mind is shit. He's actually strong. But I knew that already, deep down. So all's I do is flash a challenging look Peeta's way before heading to my room.

Was it a look of pride? There was no doubting the flash of it that ran through his eyes. But why would he be pride? Shouldn't he be mad... or jealous? Perhap's he's proud that I'm actually going to be a strong opponent. But he knew that already, with the squirrels I delivered he must have picked up on my abilities.

Oh crap.

So much for hiding my archery skills. Peeta can just tell all his career buddies.

How did I not think of this! It was so obvious...

Effie knocks on my door. "Good night Katniss dear. Be up early tommorow, we'll be spending half of the day practicing for your interview. Don't be late." She speaks the last words as a threat.

Hah! Effie... a threat!

I get up and take a shower, trying to forget Peeta and his look of pride. No, he wants to kill me. He'd made that obviously clear.

Once I'm changed and in bed I try my best not to think about anything. Finnick... Peeta... The games. And most of all Prim. Oh, I miss Prim so much.

I wonder what she's doing right now... Probably thinking about the same things. Wondering what the arena will be, or whether I'm going to win.

Or whether I'm going to die.

**{X}**

Effie deals with me first. Teaching me how to walk in heels. I half expect Finnick to bust in, laughing at how ridiculous I look. And perhaps compliment my legs...

"Katniss focus! You're impossible! Come on, straight back and head high." Effie interupts my thoughts and slaps the back of my heel with her long stick thing.

How the hell did she even get a long stick thing?

I grumble a swear word which Effie doesn't hear and continue pacing around the room.

After that she teaches me how to sit properly and smile.

Why do I need to be taught how to smile?

Although apparently I'm not doing well enough because ten minutes before our session ends she raises her hands exhasperated. "I give up! Utterly impossible, good luck with Haymitch."

She then proceeds to storm out the room, shutting the door angrily.

For a moment I actually feel bad for her, she does try her best. But then I remember that she will be one of the people cheering on kid's deaths and I shudder.

Haymitch stumbles in and takes a seat in front of me. I'd been pre-occupying myself by flipping off my heels. When the second one shoots past him and implants itself in the wall he chuckles. "Nice shot sweetheart."

"Thanks." I rub my sore feet as he stares at me. Analyzing.

After a few minutes he imitates Effie, throwing his hands up and sighing. "I can't figure out an angle for you sweetheart. So far you have the capitol wrapped around your finger. Volunteering, the opening ceremony and the eleven, but who are you? Sweet? Kind? Sexy? Arrogant? Honestly from what I've seen you have as much character as a dead slug."

I know he doesn't mean to be offensive, but it still hurts. "We could try strong-willed, but honestly that's not much to work with."

"Can't I just go up there and answer the questions? I honestly don't see why it matters."

Haymitch leans forward and sneers. "If you do well in the interviews, you gain sponsors. And sponsors will save your life in that blasted arena."

He then proceeds to make me try Sweet, kind and sexy. "So Katniss, tell me what your favorite thing in the Capitol is so far?"

I'm suddenly brought back to my visit with Finnick last night. I was sort of sexy up there right? What did I do again? "The food and the boy's Caesar. Both are equally delicious." I purr, doing my best to imitate Finnick. I even add a seductive smile.

Haymitch freezes, his lips twitching as though he wants to smile. He opens his mouth to say something before the light in his eyes disappears. He looks me over once before shaking his head. "Awful. Move on to arrogant." He speaks quietly.

I sigh, I really thought I had nailed that. "Nothings really that interesting, I just want the games to start already. My hands haven't killed anything in weeks!" I boast weakly.

Haymitch thinks for a moment before shaking his head. He glances at the clock and sighs. "Try your best, just don't let them know how much you openly despise them." Then he get's up and leaves the room.

I'm only alone for a few seconds before my styling team bursts in and leads me to my room. As they work on me they chat about my score, trying to get what I did out of me. Of course they never give me more than a second to try to stutter out an answer before they continue talking.

Once they're done and I'm safely stinging on my bed, Cinna arrives. He sits down next to me, handing me a glass of milk. "What's wrong Katniss?"

I take a sip of the milk and tap my finger against the glass. "I'm just worried about the interviews. Haymitch couldn't find me an angle."

"Well. From what I see you don't need an angle. You're brave, selfless and entirely caring. Just answer the questions as honestly as possible."

"But I can't Cinna. Not when I know the audience will soon be cheering over my death. I can't tell _them _that."

He bites his lower lip. "Well who could you tell?"

"Gale." The answer immediately comes to mind. Cinna's about to say something but I cut him off. "He's my best friend, but he already knows everything about me. I wouldn't have to tell him about that stuff."

He thinks for a moment before turning to me. "Do you consider me your friend?" I nod. "Well, imagine you're talking to me. I'll be in the audience, just find me and answer the question."

With Cinna's encouragement I feel confident as he dresses me and we head to where the interviews will take place.

Maybe this won't be _so _bad.

**{X}**

The interviews are nerve wracking. It's imposing to see how well the career's work with the audience. Glimmer play's the cute angle, Marvel the joking angle, Clove the sexy angle and Cato the arrogant angle. Each of them utterly own the crowd.

The rest of the tributes are a blur except for foxface, how acts sly and intelligent in her interview. I try to ignore the glares Peeta is giving me. _He's just trying to scare you to ruin your interview. _Then when little rue comes on, I'm all ears.

"Welcome Rue, now if I may, how did you manage to get an eight in training?" Caesar asks sweetly.

Rue gives an adorable giggle before answering. "Well, let's just say I'll be difficult to catch. So don't count me out of the games yet!"

"I wouldn't dream of it Rue. How does it feel being the youngest tribute in this game?"

Rue giggles again. "Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'll be easy to kill. I'm smaller and faster, and if I may utterly adorable. I'll stun them with my cuteness."

I swear Caesar's makes a sound no grown man should be capable of. Hell I even make a sound I'm not proud of. The entire audience aww's and Rue is led off the stage. She looks my way and I send her a nod. _Good job_.

Thresh gives one word answers, simply relying on his size. Which works out pretty well when his wide shoulders can't fit into the chair.

Then it's my turn, and I find myself walking onto the stage in a daze. Caesar shakes my hand and asks me a question. I completely miss it so I turn to him. "What?"

He chuckles and asks again. "You were, literally, on fire in the opening ceremonies, how does it feel to be the talk of the Capitol?"

"I honestly didn't know I was so popular," I glance in Cinna's direction. "But my outfit was beautiful, and tonight's dress is simply stunning, don't you agree?" I get up and give a twirl, mesmerized by how the dress create's a sort of fire effect.

Ceasar applauds along with the rest of the audience and camera's flash in Cinna's direction. He gives a modest smile and waves.

"So Katniss. I'm sure we're all wondering how you got that eleven, care to let us in on the secret?"

I turn to the gamemakers who have a private section in the audience. "I don't think I'm allowed to tell, nor would they like me to."

"She's right!" Shouts a gamemakers who I realize was the one I shot the wig off. I give him a friendly wave and he waves back.

Caesar sighs unhappily but turns to me with a fresh smile. "I must say, when you volunteered for your sister, my heart stopped. What was going through your mind?"

Frantically I search for Cinna. I find him in the crowd with an encouraging smile on his face. "She's too young. Her name was only in once. I love her more than anything in the world, Caesar, I couldn't let her go in the arena. I love her too much."

The crowd aww's and I turn back to Caesar. "Did she say anything to you?"

"She asked me to win. I promised her I would."

The buzzer sounds and Caesar says his goodbye's to me.

By the time I'm back on my chair Peeta is greeting Caesar. They spend a few moments exchanging quips about shower foam and roses until Caesar finally asks him a question. "So a handsome young man like you must have a girl back home?"

"Well no Caesar. To be honest I've only been thinking about one thing right at the moment." A dark look flashses across his face._ I don't like where this is going_.

Caesar senses the mood change and carefully asks his next question. "And what is that Peeta?"

Peeta turns directly to the camera's, flashing his wicked smile. It's as though he's looking right at me. "Killing Katniss Everdeen."

**{X}**

It was no surprise to hear that of course, I meen he'd been saying it the whole time. But the Capitol went mad when they heard it.

I sighed and tightened my grip on the railing, glancing at the door again. I had hoped Finnick would appear to make me feel better. Tell me I did a great job in my interview and hand me a Finnick-brand sandwich.

But he didn't.

Really it shouldn't matter. I was Katniss Everdeen, I could handle this by myself. Handle it...

But I really did miss Finnick's company. Even if we'd only ever had short conversations.

When I heard the roof door open I turned around, expecting to see Finnick. But instead it was Peeta.

Mellark and I stared at each other, neither of us expecting the other to be up here. Finnally I let out a sigh. "I still don't know what your problem is Mellark, but I don't want to fight or anything, I meen I'm sure we'll get enough of that in the arena. I'll leave." I stepped past him and opened the door, but something jerked me back.

Peeta stared at me with an icy glare. "I can't touch you know," He let go of my jacket. "But be sure we'll be meeting in the arena. I meant what I said in my interview Katniss. I'm going to kill you."

For whatever reason, the threat of death didn't scare me. Because it didn't matter anymore. It wasn't Peeta's fault I was here, he's only a pawn in the Capitols game. And I can't believe it took me so long to realize this. "Alright Peeta," I open the door and place one step inside before turning back to him. "Goodnight Peeta. Sleep well."

**{X}**

Cinna remembers to place the mockingjay pin on my sturdy jacket. "Katniss. About what Peeta said-"

"It doesn't matter Cinna. It doesn't matter."

He sighs and grabs my shoulders, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "If I could bet. I'd bet all my money on you Katniss. You're a survivor, you can make it through this." I give him a small smile and hands me a glass of milk. "Drink."

I comply, even though my stomach is fluttering with nerves. The milk slides uncomfortably down my throat but I know it's a good idea to drink.

I finish the milk and drink two glasses of water before the announcer calls us all to our places.

Cinna kisses me on the cheek and I whisper a sad goodbye to him before climbing on my plate.

All's I can think about as the timer counts down and I slowly rise to my fate is that, I may never see Finnick again.

_Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up :) P.S this chapter is 2.5k :D Yay! Chapters r slowly getting longer!_

_So I have a question, should I do some of this game in Finnick's perspective, from his post in the mentor room? Let me know in your review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it for my enjoyment_

|0-1-2-**3**-4-5-6-7-8-|9|-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0|

Once my eyes adjust to the brightness of the arena I glance around me. To my back is a dense forest and in front is flatland until it just... drops off. There's also a large lake and the cornucopia.

The cornucopia.

My eyes roam over it, locking instantly on _my _bow.

It's mine. And I want it.

But Haymitch had told me to stay away from the cornucopia. _Stupid Haymitch._

I have about thirty seconds now. I glance just in front of me, there's a sheet of plastic, loaf of bread and a backpack fairly close. Perhaps I could also sqipe the coil of wire and can of tuna a few feet from it.

I decide on that and quickly check nearby tributes. Rue is not in my line of sight, but Peeta is. He seems to be exchanging glances with the career next to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the seventy-forth hunger games begin!"

The gong sounds and I sprint, tucking the plastic, wire, can and bread in my jacket and snatching the backpack just before a fellow boy tribute could. I watch in horror as Clove fires a knife at him. "Duck!" I call to the boy before turning and running.

I don't glance back until a few minutes later when I hear a persuer. I turn to see Clove throwing a knife at me. There's no time for me to dodge it so I lift my backpack up, happy when the knife sticks in my pack. "Thanks for the knife idiot!" I call to the girl before submerging into the forest.

I don't dare stop for a few hours. Each breath is quick and I begin to sweat under the baking sun. Finally I take a break when the cannons begin sounding. Eleven kid's dead in total.

Horrified I begin sorting through my things. The knife is thin and sleek, a throwing knife. Although it's sharp enough to do well in hand-to-hand combat. The backpack is a bright orange and I groan, _great_. Inside the pack is an empty bottle, iodine tablets, basic medical kit, crackers, beef strips, sleeping bag, sunglasses and some silver capsule.

Weird Capitol thing, I don't know what it does.

Trying the sunglasses on was a bad idea, they do nothing to protect from the sun, instead lighting up oddly. _Useless sunglasses_.

I pull out the bread and tuna from under my jacket, wrapping the bread in the plastic before placing it in my bag. Anything to let the bread last longer. Finally I pack away the wire and tuna.

Hopefully I can set some snares when I find water.

I continue trekking forward, noticing a few of the plants I'd learnt about. Particularly the one that fights infection. I pluck the leaves and put them in my pocket, careful not to bruise or crush them.

When I don't find water after another few hours I begin to worry. It's going to get dark soon, is there no water other then the lake?

I brush those thoughts away when I realize the few rabbits and creatures that scurry nearby me _must _be getting water from somewhere. I take a dry gulp and continue on-wards.

When my head begins to get foggy I'm not sure what's going on. I've had this before, once when I was hunting with my father. Was this dehydration? I stumble and brace myself against a tree.

_Ugh, I need water_. I grab a branch that's on the ground to use it for support, but it seems it's not helping much because I fall over after a few minutes. _What's wrong with me_?

Do I need to keep going? I'm not even sure why I'm walking anymore. I'm just so thirsty...

**{X**_Finnick_**X}**

My tributes were all dead, died in the blood bath. Mags didn't need my help anymore. Which is why I was slamming open district twelves mentor viewing room right now. "Haymitch! Give the girl some fucking water!"

It was causing me physical pain to see how dissoriented and weak Katniss was, but Haymitch still hadn't sent her water.

"Not yet Finnick. She'll get the message soon enough," He pauses and points to the holographic map. "See how close to that pond she is? She'll make it tonight, if not, first thing in the morning."

"But she's dying! Send her just a little bit of water, please! She has the money." I glance at Katniss's sponser money, she has _more _than enough.

Haymitch chuckles. "She's a smart girl, she'll figure out why I'm holding water from her. Besides, she'll need that money for something else eventually."

We grow silent and I slide into the seat next to Haymitch, glancing at the screen on the right to see Katniss still stumbling. In the right direction.

I let out an annoyed sigh. I suppose he was right, but she looks so...

"Why do you care anyway Finnick?" Haymitch turns to me, his eyes widening when I don't answer straight away.

He let's out a groan. "You don't like her do you?" He peers into my eyes and I keep them locked on the screen. "Oh shit. You do like her."

Katniss's mentor runs his hands through his hair and leans back in his chair. "Wow. I meen, I can't blame you but- Finnick, you can't-"

"I know Haymitch. It's not that bad yet." I don't _love _her yet, do I?

First of all, falling in love with Katniss would be a bad idea, anyone could see how she distances herself. It would basically impossible to get close to her in _that _way. But then again, I _am _Finnick Odair...

Secondly, Snow would be furious if he found out. Not many Capitol people would want to date someone who was taken. I mean- We aren't going to get _married _or anything, right?

And how would that work? She's from district twelve! The other side of Panem! How would we see each other?

Also, she might not even survive the games.

She might not even survive the games...

I turn back to the screen quickly, seeing Katniss is still stumbling towards the pond. _Phew._

**{X**_Katniss_**X}**

My stumbling body continues onward, even though my mind is long past the point of where I am comprehending anything. It must be early into the night, but still I continue stumbling.

I wonder why I don't just stop and rest, but maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I won't get up if I stop...

With this new thought I try to focus on my surroundings better. I'm in a slightly denser part of the forest, with many green bushes and a layer of moss covers most things.

Moss... Green...

My head pounds and I fall tot he ground, grasping my head. This isn't good, I'd never been this bad.

It takes many deep breaths to get the pounding in control, perhaps I should dump some things on my pack, the weight is very noticeable at the moment.

The wire itself must have weighed at least ten pounds.

Sighing, I barely manage to get on my feet and continue walking, spurred on by pure determination to reach wherever the hell I was going.

Where was I going?

I fell two more times, stumbling over roots that seemed to appear out of nowhere, finally when my feet slipped out from under me, I was done.

My hands combed through the dirt. The slippery dirt.

A bird chirped nearby and I lazily pulled myself against a tree, my hands resting in the cool, slippery earth.

My pants began to soak from the wet ground and I groaned.

_Cinna was going to kill me getting my pants soaked in water..._

_Water..._

_Water._

_Water!_

My eyes shot open and I dashed towards the small pond that my legs were sunk in. I could practically hear Haymitch chastising me. _Stupid girl, only Katniss would be utterly oblivious tot he fact she found water.__  
_

I let out a sickening chuckle, it was so hoarse that it was more of an airy release of breath. My hands delved into my pack, subbmerging the empty bottle in the source of water.

It was utter hell to wait the amount of time necessary for the water to be clean. I probably cut it short a few minutes, but I honestly couldn't care.

Hopefully ten minutes less than the time recommended was enough.

Restraining myself, I took sips of the bottle slowly, a full half hour later I had finished the bottle.

My head was drastically clearer. As I waited for the second liter of water to purify I camouflaged my backpack with mud and washed my face and hands. I stripped my soaked pants off and hung them up on a branch, hoping the Capitol were enjoying seeing my bare legs.

Screw it, I really didn't care anymore. It was too cold to wear soaked pants.

I then grabbed my gear, hiding the pants behind some leaves, and climbed up the nearby tree.

The lower hanging fork provided enough space to lay comfortably in my sleeping pack. I tied my belt around myself and the branch, just in case I rolled over in my sleep.

When I was halfway through my bottle the Capitol anthem played and I glanced to the sky. I was suddenly reminded of Rue, I hoped she hadn't died.

_Oh no... If she died..._

When the recount of tribute deaths ended at the district ten girl I breathed a sigh of relief. Thresha nd Rue were still alive.

_So was Peeta._

With that comforting though I took a last sip of my bottle and checked over my gear. Once everything was definitely secure I closed my eyes and went straight to sleep.

Thank gosh I didn't snore.

**{X**_Finnick_**X}**

When Katniss ripped off her pants I was stunned for a moment. My mouth opened as I gawked at how easily she'd just shed her clothes on camera.

It took a few seconds before I realized Haymitch speaking next to me. "Must be glad she found the pond finally, huh Finnick?"

His tone was teasing and I realized he'd seen my reaction. I wanted to scowl, but it was enough for him to know I may actually _like _the girl, I didn't want him to know that she wasn't one of my 'flings'. I grinned. "Extremely."

Of course when he simply chuckled I realized there wasn't much that got past Haymitch. "Don't worry Finnick. You're secret is safe with me. I know you _like _her."

Haymitch was a smart guy. I'd told him about the reason behind the whole 'Capitol whore thing.' I suppose he figured my persona was an act too. And now he knew I truly cared for the girl. Not simply looking to have sex with her.

And it scared me.

After Katniss finished half of her next bottle she began climbing the tree. The camera's got a great shot of her... Behind.

Haymitch was modest enough to leave at that moment. "I'm going to get some sleep seeing she is. I assume you'll be staying up, wake me if something happens."

I nodded, humbled by the fact he trusted me to take care of his tribute.

Once he was gone I turned back to the screen, the deaths were being shown now and Katniss looked calm. But behind that mask it was clear she was worried. Did she have an ally? Haymitch hadn't mentioned anything.

Promptly she shuffled about before falling asleep.

Her face was obscured mostly, the cameras barely made out the end of her sleeping bag. So I turned to the map to search for danger. The careers weren't too far away, but weren't close enough to be a danger to her. Yet.

There was a tribute rather close though. The girl from district eleven.

She didn't seem to have a weapon, but her leather pouch could be concealing a knife.

The main thing I noticed on the screen I'd focused on her, was that she was flying.

Her body glided through the air as she leaped from branch to branch, not stopping for a second. She was so silent.

I began to worry then, I doubted Katniss would notice her until she was practically on top of her.

Not good.

As she neared Katniss I wondered what I should do. It looked like the little girl was heading straight for her.

This I didn't understand. The pond was close to Katniss, but still to the right of where Rue was heading. It was as if she knew Katniss was there.

I suppose she could know Katniss's location, I doubted Katniss would have noticed the little girl following her. If she did follow her. I cursed aloud at myself, I should have been watching for other tributes better rather than bickering with Haymitch. I vowed not to make the mistake again.

But then again, what did it matter if I knew tributes were nearby Katniss? I couldn't help her from here.

Annoyance coursed through me as Rue stopped at the tree next to Katniss's. I couldn't do anything as she looked directly at Katniss's sleeping bag.

A smile spread across the small girl's face.

She did the opposite that I expected. She hopped onto the branch just above Katniss and pulled out two socks in her pack. She then wrapped her hands in the socks and curled in on herself, falling asleep.

What the hell?

**{X**_Katniss_**X}**

The sound of splashing woke me the next morning and instantly I was alert. I carefully undid my belt and grabbed my knife from my pack. But it seems it wasn't necessary as the voice of a little girl called out. "Morning Katniss. I was just washing dirt of these roots."

Rue appeared, barely visible behind the leaves that obscured the tree. "Rue!" I called fairly quitely, remembering where I was. Yelling certainly would not be a good idea.

"You were out of it so I went to grab some breakfast. I tried to shoot a bird but-" She held up a slingshot and a handful of what I recognized as some kind of edible plant root.

As she had said.

I rubbed my neck and began climbing out of the sleeping bag. I rolled it up and put it in my pack before landing lightly on the floor.

Rue was sitting down on a rock now, chewing on a root. She held out my pants for me. "They're dry, I moved them into the sun when I woke. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh," I took the pants from her hands. "Thanks so much." I pulled them on over my boots. The boots were caked in mud but I wasn't planning on taking them off anytime soon.

Rue grinned before handing over some roots for me to eat. "I'll set some snares today so we can get some meat. You seen anyone or anything usefull?"

"I looked for you as soon as I made it to the forest, I passed a stream and filled my water pouch. When I found you stumbling I kept close until you stopped at this pond. Then I slept in the tree next to yours. The only people I saw were the careers but they were heading in the opposite direction."

Biting into the root I glanced at the sun, it was high in the sky. I'd slept that long? "Peeta was with them. Seemed to be getting along with the boy from two well."

"Yeah. I'm not surprised." I told her truthfully. We sat in silence as we ate and as soon as I was done I finsihed off the last of my water and refilled it.

Rue was working on finding rocks for her slingshot. "I'm gonna go set up those snares now."

She nodded. "If you get anything we'll need to cook it somehow. I can work on that if you'd like?"

I knew Rue wasn't an idiot, so she'd be smart enough not to alert attention from other tributes. "Okay. Be careful with the fire though."

"Will do." She went back to her rock collecting.

Satisfied, I trekked out. It was so much nicer to know that I had access to water. The sun wasn't nearly as threatening. I managed to set up three snares to catch game and two for tributes. They weren't anything amazing, but hopefully a tribute may fall for them.

Slowly, I headed back to lunch, vowing to set more snares after it.

Rue was standing over a stone circle filled with hot coals. "Should be easy to keep it warm. Hopefully we can have meat for dinner." She stood up and dusted her hands.

"Awesome, I have some food for lunch if you want." I began to dig into my pack.

Rue clicked her tounge. "I still have enough berries left for a meal for two, most as well save your cornucopia food."

By then I had pulled out the bread. "Bread won't last much longer. How about a bit of both?"

My little companion nodded, smiling at the sound of a decent meal. I cut up half of the loaf and smeared the berries over the slices before handing half to Rue.

She chewed on it for a while before smiling brightly, reminding me of Prim whenever I'd bring home game. "It's even better than things I'd had back in eleven."

Something unsettled me about what she said. "Aren't you from the agriculture district though?"

"Yes, but we don't get to keep the food we harvest." She giggled as though it was the silliest thing she'd ever heard.

Huh.

I didn't want to ask anything else as I greedily devoured my small meal. But when I heard a twig snap followed by thumps on the floor I turned to Rue. "What was that?"

But she was staring at something behind me, a horrified look on her face. So slowly, I turned around as well.

And promptly screamed.

_Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up :) P.S this chapter is 3.2k :D Yay! Chapters r slowly getting longer!_

_I've been having difficulty getting motivation to write. Which is troubling because writing is one of the few things I enjoy in my life. So... I apologize for the late upload._

_I can't promise how constant my updates will be, or how consistent they will be. I'm sorry if this isn't up to the standard mine normally are._

_Thank you for the reviews though, they truly inspire my work, so I never have trouble writing this story._


End file.
